HUNTER
by JBehrsGurl
Summary: Finally an update! Thx 4 all the Fb guys! I hunt you in the night and stalk you in the dark. You don’t know I’m there. You don’t see me. You can’t even feel my presence. You don’t even know I exist. But I’m coming. And just know, that I’m co
1. Hunted

Title: HUNTER  
  
Rating: R  
  
Summary: Thalia is a powerful creature with gorgeous good looks. She is invincible until the day she finds out that she must make a choice upon her 18th birthday. Be like her kind. Or KILL her kind… I'm not good at these things so read on…  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own this stuff or blah blah blah… But Thalia, Ephyra, Epione, and co. are mine!!! Hehehehehehe…  
  
Author's Note: The beginning starts out slow and I know it's short but TRUST me, it gets better! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!  
  
1  
  
2 HUNTER  
  
Ch.1  
  
Hunted  
  
" With one light on in one room,  
  
I know you're up when I get home  
  
With one small step upon the stair,  
  
I know your look when I get there  
  
If you were a king up there on your throne,  
  
Would you be wise enough to let me go?  
  
For this queen you think you own  
  
Wants to be a hunter again,  
  
Wants to see the world alone again  
  
To take a chance on life again, so let me go  
  
The unread book and painful look,  
  
The TV's on, the sound is down  
  
One long pause, then you begin,  
  
Oh look what the cat's brought in  
  
If you were a king up there on your throne,  
  
Would you be wise enough to let me go?  
  
For this queen you think you own  
  
Wants to be a hunter again,  
  
Wants to see the world alone again  
  
To take a chance on life again,  
  
So let me go, let me leave  
  
For the crown you've placed upon my  
  
Head feels too heavy now  
  
And I don't know what to say to you  
  
But I'll smile anyhow  
  
And all the time I'm thinking, thinking  
  
I want to be a hunter again,  
  
Want to see the world alone again  
  
To take a chance on life again, so let me go  
  
I want to be a hunter again,  
  
Want to see the world alone again  
  
To take a chance on life again,  
  
So let me go, let me leave, let me go..."  
  
(Hunter [#2], By, Dido - No Angel)  
  
I hunt you in the night and stalk you in the dark. You don't know I'm there. You don't see me. You can't even feel my presence. You don't even know I exist. But I'm coming. And just know, that I'm coming for you…  
  
*¤ ~ *¤* ~ ¤*  
  
My eyes adjust to the sight before me. I tingle with the excitement of my prey's heartbeat. I hear it beat faster and faster. "THUMP, THUMP, THUMP." I love the chase. I've been toying with this particular girl all week. She reminds me of that pop princess… What's her name? Christina Ag… NO. Jess– no that's not it either… BRITNEY! Yea, this girl looks just like that Britney Spears girl. Funny aint it? I shall devour her more slowly in honor of the Celebrity of course.  
  
*Run, run, run little one. The big bad wolf is coming to eat you!* I whisper in the frightened girls mind. My paws are thumping hard against the city streets pavements; I see that she has lost her high-heeled shoes. The muscles in my hind legs stiffen as I am ready to pounce –but the girl fakes a left and has actually caught ME off guard.  
  
My prey thinks she's lost me. I turn back to human form and hide behind a nearby tree.  
  
"I KNOW YOU'RE STILL OUT THERE!" She screams terrified.  
  
I can barely stifle my laugh. How pathetic can you get? I linger behind the tree only seconds before mystifying myself and reappearing behind my unsuspecting prey.  
  
*Can you honestly say that anyone will miss you?* I hiss in her mind.  
  
She spins around, her eyes dart everywhere. She's standing right directly in front of me, yet she cannot see or feel my presence. That's what my kind does best. We can disappear ourselves from the face of the earth within the drop of a dime.  
  
The Silver line. I smile. Not everyone can be as lucky as us. We're dominant to every species on this planet. Well actually. I AM, dominant to all creatures. You see, my mother, Ephyra, was a Vida witch who had betrayed her kind to become a vampire with my father, Jager. Together they lived happily –and unstoppably, in love. That is, until Epione and Siete.  
  
How the hell did they (My mother and father) produce me you say? Well actually that is a miracle of it's own. Since my mother is a witch, she knew of a spell to help her and my father have a child. And ta da! Out came me! Only that's not the half of it. I contain all the qualities of a Vida witch, and all the qualities of the strongest vampire known to man. But that's nothing compared to the fact that I'm still one hundred percent human. I'm a hybrid to other things as well. I can be any animal I choose to be. Like Risika I favor the tiger. But unlike Risika, I can posses all the characteristics of the animal I choose to be without even changing my form. This is because of my half mother. Tora. The one who feed me her blood when I was born so that I could control the bloodlust… I can hunt like the Tigris but still appear to be human. I can rip you apart as if my claws and talons were shredding you completely. But I will still be the human girl I am now.  
  
Although my line is strong, we cannot control our emotions at times. The one weakness I have. ANGER. The only other thing about me that I think you should know is that I'm not immortal. Surprised? You should be, it was my choice after all…  
  
  
  
I wipe my mouth clean with the sleeve of my prey's cotton sweater. Sweet, poor little girl. I think as I stroke the cheek of the once alive and beautiful blonde girl. I never even got her name. Oh well. I'll call her Britney. I think as I toss her body away a couple of feet to my right.  
  
"Hey watch it Thalia! You almost took my head off!" I hear Risika whine.  
  
"Wouldn't be much of a loss." I shrug. Risika is my best friend because we are the most powerful of all Silver line vampires.  
  
"Ha, ha. So VERY funny Thalia" Risika says as she places her hands on her hips.  
  
"I thought so." I grin. My fangs showing.  
  
"I saw your father with Fala tonight." She turns serious.  
  
"What." I stiffen.  
  
"They were uh… Close." She looks to the floor like she just betrayed me completely.  
  
"Where?" I bark.  
  
"Las Noches."  
  
I mystify before us and am in Las Noches before you could even say the name of the club. As I shape back into human form I see Risika to my left, shifting back as well. I look around. I see Fala and my father at a near by table. I stomp over to them and sit in front of Fala's face.  
  
"What do you think you are doing?" I say to my father.  
  
"This is not your place… Tha-"  
  
I grab Fala's throat before she could finish. I squeeze her until I see her eyes bulge.  
  
"Thalia." My father's voice is threatening.  
  
My eyes dart towards him but my grip is no less on Fala. I feel her nails scratch at my skin. I squeeze harder. "What is it? Father?" I ridicule. "Anything, just SPEAK it!" I snap.  
  
"Stop it." His tone is angry.  
  
I only tighten my grip.  
  
"Thalia!" He yells.  
  
I release her. She grabs at her throat and tries to catch her breath and heal the cuts I made when I dug my nails in her skin. Just as she had done to me. Only my wounds healed seconds after the contact of her nails. Where my damage to her will take days to heal. I have Vida blood running through me, vampires cannot handle the mixture. Not even my own father. I look to him again.  
  
"Why?" I scowl.  
  
"Your mother's gone Thalia. She's not coming back." He pauses and shakes his head slightly; "I cannot be alone for eternity."  
  
Everyone has gone back to his or her own things but Aubrey lingers in the shadows. He knows I see him. I lock eyes with him and look away. I can't deal with him right now. I glance to my right and see Nikolas and Kristopher walk in with their sister Nissa. Nissa Looks at me and shakes her head no. I look to Kristopher who shakes his head also. Then my eyes travel to Nikolas. He only grins and shrugs his shoulders. They know I shouldn't test my father. Only Nikolas is the defiant one of them. He walks up to the table and whispers in my ear.  
  
"I see Aubrey is staring at you again." He kisses my temple. Then looks to where Aubrey stands. "Doesn't he get it? You're mine." I feel Nikolas slide his hand up and down my vertebrae then he stops to rest it on the small of my back.  
  
"Stop it Nikolas, I don't need this right now." I growl.  
  
"Later than, my sweet." He kisses my hand, lingering at my ring finger. He chuckles and walks off.  
  
I turn back to my father, who looks amazed at the transaction between me and Nikolas. "What?" I spit at him. Anger boiling in my blood. I feel all the others in the room back off a couple of feet. Good, I think. Stay away. Or be eaten. I lick at my lips and teeth like a tiger that has just finished eating her prey, satisfied.  
  
"Nothing. I just see how much you remind of your mother right now." He gazes into my eyes.  
  
"She's gone. She's not coming back. Remember? REMEMBER father? It was your exact words that spoke the truth not only moments before." My voice is cold and heartless.  
  
My father flinches, "That hurts baby." His tone is sad.  
  
"Life's a bitch. Than you die- but that part doesn't apply to you now does it? Father."  
  
He glanced at me once more before getting up and leaving the club. And in our way of life, that is the biggest disgrace of all. Walking away from the other when a conversation is not from first to last, from beginning to end, from start to finish. I see Fala about to walk out and no doubt to meet up with my father. I reach out and grab her by the arm, whipping her back my way.  
  
"Stay away from him Fala. Or I'll get rid of you. Got it?" I muttered in her ear. Sending chills down her spine. I feel her tremble in my hand. "And if you think I'm playing," I look to Aubrey and nod; he throws his silver blade my way. And I point the sharp edge to Fala's Heart. "Got it?" I raise a perfectly arched eyebrow in amusement. She nods vigorously. "Say it." I hiss.  
  
She is quiet.  
  
"SAY IT!" I scream and slash her arm with the knife. She screams in pain but I still hold her arm in my hand. "Say it or die here." I whisper.  
  
"I'LL STAY AWAY FROM JAGER!" She shrieks.  
  
"Good girl." I scorn her and heave the tramp clear across the room. "Thanks." I throw the Vida knife back to Aubrey.  
  
  
  
He walks over to me and touches my cheek soft, "When did this heart turn so cold?" his eyes somehow seem sad. He breathes in my ear.  
  
I close my eyes as the ecstasy hits me like a thunderbolt. My breath deepens.  
  
He grunts soft. *So pure.* He says in my mind. *So sweet, why now so heartless? When did this heart turn so cold Thalia?* He repeats his prior question.  
  
"The day my mother died." I say before disappearing in front of everyone.  
  
  
  
-----------------  
  
A/N: Like it? PLEASE LET ME KNOW!!!! I have the next chapter here but I need to know if you even want me to continue! Thanks!  
  
¤Elena¤  
  
E-mail me at swtlatinakisses@yahoo.com 


	2. Silver Band

A/N: This is for those who gave POSITIVE reviews…  
  
Thank you guys!  
  
Ch.2  
  
Silver Band  
  
  
  
Walking into my room I flop down on my large king size canopy bed. My coverings are white. White, not black. My sheets are white. My comforter is goose feathered stuffed and white. My pillows are white. The only thing in my room that is not fully white is Tora's fur that lies on my bed as an extra covering. Risika gave it to me the night Aubrey had slain her. As much as we both cried for the loss of our beloved Tigris we both agreed that her fur belonged to me. After all, she was my half blood mother. My mother and father had used her blood to strengthen me as I grew from an infant. My walls are… White. My windows are long and almost always open. Looking to them now I see the white curtains blowing in the wind. My floors are all wooden oak. Occasionally you might see an authentic rug I collect as travel the world in my free time. I am restless; I jump off my bed and move to my oak wood dresser.  
  
Looking into my full-length mirror I notice that the silver band that I wear on my ring finger is missing. I hesitate before remembering something that I had not thought twice about before.  
  
"Fucking Nikolas." I whisper angry.  
  
"Yes my love?" He appears before me in my room.  
  
I roll my eyes and turn back to my reflection. Long auburn hair like my mother's, golden highlights that are natural. Smooth darkened beige skin to illustrate that I am of Hispanic heritage. Emerald jade green eyes like my father when he was among the living, over 5,000 years ago. I was 5'11 with the body of a goddess. Long legs that were very well muscled, a full and well developed bust. I know my body and face is nothing to complain about, my high cheekbones show off my full lips and my nose is small and slightly turned up. My father used to say I had a snob nose. I scowl at the thought of my father.  
  
"Still frustrated over the quarrel with your father?" Nikolas says in my ear.  
  
"Must you linger around like a leech?" I snort.  
  
"Presumptuous much today Thalia?" He laughs.  
  
I glare at him, my eyes piercing his, "What do you want?"  
  
"Well I thought I made that clear weeks ago Thalia." He grins.  
  
"And what is that?" I play with him.  
  
"C'mon Thalia! You know I want you! You know I think we would be perfect together!" He shouts angry at my criticism.  
  
"My choice was made the day my mother died Nikolas. I do not wish to be immortal anymore." I feel the hot tears sting my eyes. I turn away from Nikolas.  
  
"Baby? Think about what we can do together?" He kisses my cheek. I shiver. "I know you think about it. You can't tell me you've never thought about it." He smiles on my cheek.  
  
"The day Epione is no longer walking this earth…" I pause, letting my words linger, "That is the day I will be immortal."  
  
Nikolas's eyes widen, "I had no idea you still wanted to avenge your mother's death Thalia." Nikolas says amused. "I approve to the fullest."  
  
"Shut up." I pull away from his arms that were momentarily wrapped around my body.  
  
"What? Is this about Aubrey?" He barks.  
  
"Jealous?" I tease.  
  
He grunts, "Of that weakling? Ever since Risika took his blood. Do you know what the other's say about him?" Nikolas taunted, taking me in his arms again. "They say that he's a weakness to the silver line and should be destroyed." He laughed.  
  
"No." I whispered. Even though Risika had in fact embarrassed him for life, he as still the strongest of any of them. Other than Risika and myself, and… my father.  
  
"He's weak Thalia! Can't you see the consequences before you if you choose him instead of me?" He hissed.  
  
"Let me go Nikolas." I said annoyed.  
  
"Or what?" He challenged.  
  
I angered, "Or I will cut off your balls and use them as wind ornaments for my porch."  
  
"Funny Thalia. You have humor. At least we know that didn't die the day your mother did." He touched at my sensitive spot, my mother.  
  
"Get out." I say through clenched teeth.  
  
"I mean it's not everyone else's fault your mother was too weak to go against Epione." He taunted.  
  
"GET OUT!" I screamed. Tears forming behind my eyes, ready to drop.  
  
He rolls his eyes, "Fine. But remember this Thalia…" He licks the side of my face and nibbles at my ear, "You will be mine. Make no mistake about that." He grins like a wolf and thrusts my lips to his. If I hadn't been so enraged about what he said about my mother I would have returned the kiss.  
  
No one has the technique like Nikolas when it came to passionate kisses.  
  
We pull away breathless, "I knew you'd like it." He licks my lips and bites my bottom lip. "Here, can't live without this now can we Thalia?" He slips the silver band back around my ring finger.  
  
Only this time it has Nikolas inscribed on the inside of the band.  
  
"Good bye Nikolas." I say breathless still.  
  
He smiles triumphantly, "Yes my darling." He is gone.  
  
I'm tired; I'm irritated and all together surprised that I need a cold shower now. Damn Nikolas. 


	3. To Kill, Or Be Killed

A/N: Thanks you guys  
  
Ch. 3  
  
To Kill… Or Be Killed  
  
  
  
As I emerge from my scalding hot shower there is a note that lies on my bed with a black rose next to it. Aubrey. Who else would leave such a gift? I smile and sniff the rose. Sweet.  
  
"Sweets to the sweet." I hear his voice say behind me.  
  
I grin and turn to face him; "I thought you'd come visit me today." I look into his eyes and purr my next line, "What I didn't expect is for you to come at such a perfect time." I move my eyes to my towel, wrapped around my still damp body.  
  
His eyes travel down also and then to my lips. I raise my chin, ready for a kiss.  
  
"Thalia…" His lips only centimeters from mine.  
  
I groan, "What." My chin still raised.  
  
"This is not why I'm here." He says backing away.  
  
I sigh and walk over to my dresser, "Then why are you?" I say, not even bothering to turn my head from my reflection. I begin to pull a brush through my long, dark, fine hair.  
  
"You have NO idea how hard it is to talk to you while you are in that." He closes his eyes.  
  
"What else is hard? Aubrey?" I tease. "Alright, I'll change." I swipe my towel off and toss it over to him. I smile at his reaction. Poor Aubrey, I can tell it'd taking every thing he has to stay away. But I'm not going to make it any easier on him. "So why are you here?" I ask again. Changing into some skintight black leather pants and a teal halter-top. Not to shabby I think.  
  
*Not at all shabby in fact, but I must admit I like better what you had on before*. I hear Aubrey say in my mind.  
  
"Is that a fact Aubrey?" I say aloud.  
  
"It's more than a fact. It's the truth." He laughs.  
  
"Alright. This bores me. What do you want?" I reply, tugging on my black knee high boots. Good thing my pants flare at the bottom, or else I'd have to give Aubrey a heart attack taking my pants off and then back on –putting these damn boots on.  
  
"Let's, go for a walk." He takes my hand and leads me outside my house, we walk.  
  
My house is a 3-story mansion that my mother had built 450 years before I was born. My father moved out the day my mother was killed. It's an old Victorian dwelling with a green house that I take great pride in. My roses and gardenias are what make that garden shine.  
  
Literally!  
  
My mother has this one Rose that blooms and never seems to die, it glows too. Also the rose changes colors every so often. I call it "mom". Childish huh?  
  
"What are you thinking?" Aubrey says brining me back to reality.  
  
"Thinking." I mutter, kicking a stone.  
  
He nods. *You miss her* He speaks in my mind.  
  
A tear falls down my face. I let it trail down my cheek and off my chin. The wet streak still shinning in the moonlight. The subject of my mother is just too much. Even after all these years.  
  
"I will find Epione. And when I do…I will crucify her the way she crucified my mother." My voice falters and I am suddenly very angry with myself for letting my guard down in front of Aubrey.  
  
"You don't have to hate the world because of what happened Thalia." He touches my cheek with his free hand. The other still is occupied in a lock with my hand. His eyes look at my feet and crouches to pick something from the earth. "Rosemary, that's for remembrance." He looks to me and smiles, "Pray thee love, remember." He hands the rosemary to me.  
  
"Hamlet." I smile; you can often find us to recite and quote Shakespeare often.  
  
"If I profane with my unworthiest hand this holy shrine, the gentle sin this; my lips, two blushing pilgrims, ready stand to smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss." Aubrey leaned into me, Romeo and Juliet.  
  
"Good pilgrim, you do wrong your hand too much, which mannerly devotion shows in this; for saints have hands that pilgrims' hands do touch, and palm to palm is holy palmers' kiss." I smirk.  
  
"Have no saints have lips, and holy palmers too?" Aubrey teases, leaning in towards me.  
  
"Ay pilgrim, lips that they must use in prayer." I playfully push him away.  
  
"O, then, dear saint, let lips do what hands do! They pray; grant thou, lest faith turn to despair."  
  
"Saints do not move, though grant for prayers' sake."  
  
"Then move not while my prayer's effect I take. Thus from my lips, by thine my sin is purged." Aubrey hugs me close and kisses me deeply.  
  
"Then have my the sin that they have took." I breathe against his lips, taking a step back.  
  
"Sin from my lips? O trespass sweetly urged! Give me my sin again." He grabs me violently and takes my face in his hands as he passionately kisses me again.  
  
I let a slight moan escape my throbbing lips, "You kiss by the book." I whisper.  
  
"And much more." He smiles, ready to lean in for yet another kiss.  
  
"Am I interrupting anything? I, if truth be told, hope not!" We hear Nikolas' taunting voice.  
  
"Do you live to inconvenience me?" I snapped.  
  
His eyebrows rose, "Is that what I am? An inconvenience?" Nikolas said.  
  
I closed my eyes tight. Silently aware that Aubrey still held me in his arms, I kiss him lightly once more before pushing him, reluctantly, away. "Good night, good night. Partying is such sweet sorrow that I shall say good night till it be morrow." I sigh.  
  
*See you at Las Noches* Aubrey says in my mind.  
  
We share a look and he vanishes.  
  
I turn to my unexpected visitor, "You left me all hot and heavy, and Aubrey was there, where you had left me." I shrug. "What else was I to do?" I walk off into the direction of Las Noches. Not too far away from where I stand. Aubrey and I had walked pretty far.  
  
"I'm here now." He smirks, taking a step towards me.  
  
I back away, "No Nikolas."  
  
"You DO know that a decision must be made… And soon, Thalia." Nikolas chuckled, "Poor, poor little lost girl. You have no idea what they are saying." He smiled, shaking his head.  
  
I scowl, "Who?"  
  
"It doesn't matter Thalia. A decision has to be made." Nikolas took the rosemary from my hand.  
  
"Says who?" I snatched the rosemary back.  
  
"Why do I sense déjà vu?" He played with my mind.  
  
"What's this you talk about? A decision? Since when am I forced to choose?" I barked, walking towards Las Noches.  
  
Nikolas cut me off, "Your own father wills it so." His smirk made me want to rip his insides out.  
  
"Get away from me." I sneer pushing past him.  
  
"You're going to choose Aubrey aren't you?" Nikolas seemed both hurt and infuriated.  
  
"Why do you want me?" I asked sincerely.  
  
"Who wouldn't?" He answered truthfully.  
  
My eyes looked directly in his, "You just want to be able to tell everyone that YOU changed the mortal legend Thalia." I shook my head in distrust.  
  
"You truly believe that?" He said.  
  
"I don't know what to believe anymore Nikolas. You know that. All I ever go on is the moment. I live each day at a time. I live for today… Not for tomorrow." I close my eyes and head to the doorway of Las Noches.  
  
"You have to choose by your birthday Thalia. Or your father will." Nikolas states. His tone surprises me; it's not the witty Nikolas who speaks to me. It's a confused Nikolas, who has no idea what is to happen with his life.  
  
I stop mid step and turn to face him, "Why?" My voice wavers.  
  
"Epione." He reluctantly answers me, looking to the floor.  
  
"WHY!" I scream louder, no longer holding in my emotions.  
  
My voice must have carried into the nightclub because Risika, Aubrey, and my father ran outside. I see Risika shun Aubrey immediately; they still have bitter rivalry between each other. Now Kristopher and Nissa have joined the small gathering. But nothing prepared me for who stepped out the door next…  
  
"Jessica." I whispered to myself.  
  
Her eyes darted towards me, "What?" She snaps.  
  
I looked to Aubrey, feeling cheated I look away.  
  
"Thalia no. It's not what you think." He says.  
  
Risika scowls at Aubrey, "Are you actually going to believe this creep?" She growled.  
  
My mind is spinning, my body feels weak. Dizziness surrounds me, my vision is blurred, and I find that I am clutching against Nikolas' chest to stay upright.  
  
"Thalia?" Nikolas asks concerned.  
  
"Thalia? What is wrong with her?" Nissa takes my hand; her cool soft touch takes my uneasiness away at once my eyesight is getting clearer by the second. When my vision is back I wish that I had still been slightly blind.  
  
Jessica.  
  
My eyes open wider, "What is going on here? Why is everyone out here? WHY! Why is Nikolas telling me to choose? Why do I feel totally betrayed, by my own father!" I shout.  
  
"It's always been that way for you Thalia. It was a deal made long before you were even born. Epione advised the Vida council of what your mother and I did. We disobeyed all laws of the Silver line Vampires and Vida Witches. Your mother was a Vida witch Thalia, you are… Half Vida. Because of this, you have to choose your side. By your 18th birthday." My father, Jager, says, sadness in his voice.  
  
"I don't understand. You're saying for me to choose to kill vampires or be one? YOU, my father, are saying to choose between killing my kind or being my kind?" I shout.  
  
"Thalia, take it easy. Lets think this out, there must be a way to-"  
  
"Isn't there anything you can do to change this? Why do I have to choose at all?" I say interrupting Nissa's attempt at calming me.  
  
"Now is not the time for discussions Thalia, especially not here. In front of half the silver line." My father scolds me.  
  
"I don't give a f-"  
  
"Thalia!" My father shouts, "When you are ready to speak to me as an ADULT than I will have answers for you." He backs away.  
  
"Things were just FINE the way they were! Help me father! Help me change this!" I wait for his answer. But I get nothing, "Fine. If you choose to defy me…then I choose to defy you." I say walking away from the scene. Risika follows.  
  
"Thalia!" She calls.  
  
I turn to hawk form and fly away.  
  
  
  
---------------------------------  
  
A/N: Hey guys! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Let me know what you think! Even the bad stuff because as a writer I do know that I must endure the criticism and negativity to achieve true authorism… lol that's not even a word! Hehe  
  
Thanks guys!  
  
¤Elena¤ 


	4. Skin

"I just want to feel safe in my own skin;  
  
I just want to be happy again  
  
I just want to feel deep in my own world  
  
But I'm so lonely I don't even want to be with myself, Anymore.  
  
On a different day,  
  
If I was safe in my own skin, Then I wouldn't be lost and so frightened  
  
But this is today and I'm lost in my own skin  
  
And I'm so lonely I don't even want to be with myself anymore  
  
I just want to feel safe in my own skin  
  
I just want to be happy again." (Honestly Okay [#7], By, Dido - No Angel)  
  
Looking out into the river I see the currents sway every which way. I want to hunt but I fear I might run into someone. I sometimes chatted with Caryn. But going to SingleEarth right now was NOT what I needed. Running into Dominique, Adianna, or Sarah Vida was NOT what I needed. The three witches who thought I was an abomination. Although I know that Dominique or Adianna would rather die than be caught in SingleEarth, I feel that going in that general direction might make me run into them anyway. I may be half Vida Witch, but I was certainly not treated that way. I was treated like the leeches they hunted. A vampire.  
  
And just WHAT was Jessica doing back here? It was bad enough that I had to deal with all the shit that "supposedly" was decided years ago. But now I have to deal with the one bitch that might get in the way of me actually making a decision? Oh no. I most definitely did not need this.  
  
Maybe Sarah Vida may understand. I mean Kristopher DID have her changed and all. It was for the sake of her life and Kristopher loved her. Adianna, Sarah's own sister, had even turned her head when the decision was made. But then she ran home to her family to be human again. How could she run away from the one any probably the ONLY one of the many fierce vampires that could have loved her unconditionally? Although I had in fact been out with Kristopher before, Nikolas stole me away without much effort, it had been the one and only time he ever went against his own brother and that excited me. It intrigued me to the fullest. Where Kristopher was sweet and gentle, Nikolas was cocky and passionate.  
  
Yet Aubrey was what I wanted. And now I had no idea what to do about it. Nikolas would be angry but we both know that I'm not the one for him. Kristopher is still has and always will still have an infatuation with me, yet what we share is so much more important. Friendship.  
  
For me to be a Vida Witch the witches of the council would have to accept me in order for me to become one of them. Now the fact that my father is a vampire, making me half vampire, does not help my chances of survival in that court between all those witches. At this moment I don't think I would fight for my life. What life do I have to protect? To live? I wish Aubrey were here. I wish Risika were here too. But having those two in the same place at the same time is rare. Risika still has not forgiven Aubrey for Tora. I have, although Tora was my blood half mother I feel no anger towards Aubrey. I'm actually in a way glad. At least now my mother can run free, and be with my real mother. My human mother.  
  
My eyes sting with tears yet again and I scrap at my face to remove them. I need to talk this out with someone. And tat someone I knew would be waiting for my on my bed when I returned home. Risika.  
  
I transport myself home.  
  
"You okay?" She crosses my room and envelopes me into a great hug.  
  
I nod. How do I start this? "What am I going to do?" I whimper. Damn it! I sound so weak!  
  
"What do you want to do?" Risika asks me.  
  
"I don't know, I truly don't know." I shake my head and collapse on my bed. Burying my head in the mounts of pillows. "Why is she back?" I say in the pillows.  
  
I feel Risika come and sit beside me. I do not lift my head from the heap, "I think Epione sent her. But I'm not sure. I don't think I'm the one to be asking about that asshole anyways Thalia. You know how I feel about him." Risika shrugs.  
  
I shift around to face her. "You really think Epione sent her?" I think about the possibility of it. "It would be like her to sent something- or someone to come and meddle in between things when she knows I have to make a choice."  
  
"I don't know Thaila, you may be just jumping into conclusions. Are you going to school tomorrow?" Risika combs her fingers through my hair.  
  
"Yea, I'll ask Kristopher to take me."  
  
"Do you think that is such a good idea?" Risika suggests.  
  
"Why not?" I look at her weird.  
  
"Does Nikolas ring a bell?" Risika says.  
  
"Does retard ring a bell?" I laugh.  
  
"I'm gonna beat you!" Risika hits me in the head with a near by pillow.  
  
"Risika!" I scream playfully.  
  
Risika is about to hit me again but stops dead and stares behind me instead.  
  
"What is it?" I ask worried. I turn around. "Shit." I curse the world.  
  
"Is that from-"  
  
"Siete." I answer before she could ask.  
  
"Why would he bring you a dress?" Risika rises from my bed and walks across the room to my closet. The jade dress is hung from a hook and flows down to the floor. A single note tells us that it IS in fact from Siete. "It's beautiful." Risika says stroking the fabric.  
  
"Happy early birthday Thalia. Hope you enjoy immortality -Siete." I read the note allowed to Risika. I snort, "What the hell? How does he even know I will choose immortality?"  
  
"Won't you?" Risika asks me, wariness in her voice.  
  
"I don't know." I look away from her gaze.  
  
*¤ ~ *¤* ~ ¤*  
  
"Good Morning Thalia." Kristopher greets me as I hope into his jeep.  
  
"Thanks again for the ride. I just didn't feel like driving." I explain.  
  
"It's alright. I love being around you anyways." He smiles and we start off towards school.  
  
"So why are you riding this old jeep instead of a brand new car that we both know you can afford?" I tease, poking him in his side.  
  
He shrugs, "I don't know? I just want to be like any normal kid."  
  
"Kristopher, you are anything but a normal teen age kid." I state. "So where's Nissa?" I add.  
  
"She didn't study for the government exam today." He answered.  
  
"Shit!" I yelp.  
  
"What?" He's alert.  
  
"I forgot to study for it too! Dammit!" I smack my hand against my forehead.  
  
"Well, I could tell you the answers, telepathically of course. Or we could." He lets the sentence trail off.  
  
I smile, "Do something drastic?"  
  
He turns the corner sharp and we both lean to the right.  
  
"You just passed the school." I stated.  
  
"Yes. I did." He smiled guilty.  
  
"Is the goodie, goodie Kristopher actually about to gasp! Ditch school?" I tease.  
  
"Looks like we just did." He grinned.  
  
"You surprise me Kristopher." I smiled back.  
  
"So where to?" He asked pulling over.  
  
"Why are you stopping?"  
  
He shrugged, "I dunno it's not like we have anywhere to go."  
  
"There are plenty of places to go Ni- uh, Kristopher." I grimace at my mistake. I almost called Kristopher by his brother's name!  
  
"It's alright Ri- uh, Thalia." He teases.  
  
"Ha, ha. So where to little one?" I joke.  
  
"I'm older than you Thalia." He grins mischievously and guns the Jeep back to life. Peeling out of the curb, we pass fast by the school where I see a couple of girls stare in envy at me. They all think that Kristopher is the hottest guy at our School. Do they all have no lives?  
  
"I have to get something from my locker." He says as he pulls into the school's parking lot.  
  
"Wha? What are you doing Kristopher? They're not going to let you back out if you go in!" I shout.  
  
"Relax! Sheesh Thalia, since when did you become so oblivious to Vampiric powers of persuasion?" He chuckles light.  
  
I smile as he takes my hand and pulls me out of the Jeep. We walk to the school and just when I think we're headed towards his locker he takes a sharp turn left and drags me along with him. I almost lose my balance in the process. That's never happened before, I mean think about it. Vamps don't lose balance. Never. Shit. I DO have to make a decision. And soon.  
  
"Hey Thalia. Lookin good today baby. Why don't you come with me and I can show you the back of my White, Lincoln Navigator honey." A muscular cheesy jock says when he walks past me and Kristopher with a couple of his jock friends. I feel this is a good time to play around with them.  
  
"Go ahead Kristopher. I'll be right there." I smile, licking my fangs. Kristopher knows I won't hurt them. Much. He simply nods and moves forward to wherever his original destination was. "So, baby." I smile at the jock, what was his name again?  
  
"Hey Mike. C'mon, we're gonna be late to practice." Another meat boy says.  
  
My eyes dart in his direction, he slightly shudders. I recognize him, "Johnny?" I mutter aloud.  
  
"No, I'm Conner, I think you may be thinking about my older brother." He looks away sadly, "He's dead though."  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry." I say sympathetic. I remember now, the night me and Risika got to crazy with blood lust and lack of feeding from humans. We went to a high school football game, just as it had ended and football players were leaving their locker room. We couldn't resist them, with the sweat dripping down their necks, fully exposed skin. I could feel my fangs grow and my thirst itch at the back of my throat.  
  
"So what do you say sweet cheeks?" The jock boy, Mike, smacks my butt.  
  
"Nah, maybe later though, I'm kinda busy with Kristopher right now, but when I'm done I'll come a looking for you okay babe? Oh and stop taking those steroids baby, they really give me upset stomach kay?" I say walking off.  
  
My day with Kristopher was actually fun. We went to art museums; we drank annoying teenagers and shared a strawberry milkshake afterwards. All in all it was a wonderful day. I never expected Kristopher to make boring stuff like art museums seem fun. I'm tired from the day we had.  
  
*¤ ~ *¤* ~ ¤*  
  
(School Lunch, Next Day)  
  
I see the usual so-called "popular" group migrate my way and I smile in mock enthusiasm. "What brings you tasty morsels my way?" I tease. Sniffing the air.  
  
"I saw you Thalia, I saw you leave school yesterday with Kristopher." A short blonde with bouncy curls tries to be bold with me.  
  
"So?" I shrug.  
  
"So, I thought you and Winston Becker were an idem." She snaps back.  
  
"And I thought that you jocked the hell out of him so I let him free, besides, he don't taste that well. Always drugged up with speed or coke. I swear that boy would do me a lot better sober." I grunt. The aftershocks of his doses hit me bad after a long meal on him. It always amused me to see how oblivious people can be to my thirst comments.  
  
The girl's eyes widened.  
  
"What's you name anyways? I don't think I even know you." I snorted.  
  
"My name? My NAME? How can anyone NOT know who I am? I'm Jossline Bernen! For crying out loud! And Winston Becker is WAY too good for the likes of YOU." She spat.  
  
Now usually I never let things that humans say to me go to heart. But today I was feeling restless and this Jossline girl was getting on my last nerve. I stood tall and got in her face all in one swift move. "Just who the HELL do you think you are?" I snuffed.  
  
"Get out of my face Thalia." She sneered.  
  
"Or what?" I challenged. This chick was really starting to get on my LAST nerve.  
  
"I don't have time for this. Look, just stay away from us and we'll be off your back got it?"  
  
"Got what? I will talk to who ever the hell I want. I will be with who ever the hell I want and I will even FUCK who ever the HELL I want and there isn't a thing you can do, say, or think about it. You got THAT?" I angered.  
  
Jossline just stood right back in my face with the same amount of rage I was carrying towards her, she had the same amount towards me. It was then I finally realized that she was a bound human. No doubt to Nikolas, I could tell by the long sleeves she wore on a scalding hot afternoon. This chick really thought that just because of her blood bond with a vampire that she was safe. Well actually she WAS in fact safe from any other vampire touching her but I was. In fact not officially a vampire yet. I laughed. I laughed really loud and heartedly.  
  
I glared straight into her eyes, "You think you're some tough cookie huh? Well let me tell you something Jossline." I spat her name out like a bad taste, "Nikolas doesn't give a rats ass about you or any other girl that he has come across. He cares about me. Me and ONLY me. And if you think for a second that he would choose to save you because I have chosen to fuck with you than you have another thing coming. Nikolas will never cross me honey." I roll my eyes and walk away, running into Kristopher and Nissa.  
  
"Tough day?" Nissa asks sweet.  
  
"Does it show?" I say.  
  
Kristopher rubs the back of neck with his strong hands, "Don't waste your time worrying about the likes of them." He tells me.  
  
"I don't, it's just that, that Jossline chick thinks that Nikolas has her back no matter what."  
  
"Nikolas wouldn't care if she fell off the face of the earth, he probably just drank from her to piss you off Thalia." Nissa stated.  
  
I snort a laugh, "Piss me off? Now that is hilarious, I could care less." I say as I lean into Kristopher's hands on my back.  
  
"Look here comes Sarah." Nissa says and slaps at me and Kristopher.  
  
"Ah f*ck." I curse. It seemed as though all the people that I didn't ever want to see again were all flooding back into my life. Fala, Jessica, Epione and now Sarah Vida.  
  
"Nice to see you too Thalia, Nissa. Kristopher." She nods her head and looks away.  
  
I look from Sarah to Kristopher, "Do you two need a minute?" Why am I always such a bitch?  
  
"I'm here because my mother wants to talk to you. NOW." She tells me.  
  
"Is that a request or an order? Cuz I'll kill myself in the worst possible way before I start taking orders from your low life mother."  
  
"She could kill you before you could even gain enough sense to realize what the hell was happening." Sarah scowled.  
  
"Is that a fact Sarah? Tell me is this the same mother you speak of that disowned you when you were changed from witch to vampire? Did she or did she not let you starve out the blood lust until you thought your soul was leaking out threw your ears? Is this not the same woman who was on the side of the Vida's council to have you destroyed? And are you or are you not STILL trying to prove yourself worthy to your own MOTHER?" I smile. Taunting can be so fun if you say the right words I realize all to quickly, watching the tears sting Sarah's eyes. "Oh honey I don't say these things to make you all teary eyed. I only say it to make you SEE what your mother really is. And that's no mother at all."  
  
"At least I have a mother." Sarah whispered.  
  
Now I must say that out of all the things this bitch could have said -that was a LOW blow. I mean. OUCH.  
  
"Is that all you've got?" Although I was tore up inside by Sarah's last comment I remain rock hard.  
  
"Look, I didn't come here to fight you. I came here because my mother asked me to and if you refuse her request than the Vida's will automatically out you on their most dangerous asset list."  
  
"What?!" Was all I could manage to say.  
  
"I' sorry it has to be this way Thalia, truthfully."  
  
"But my father said-"  
  
"I know what your father must have said but to be honest with you Thalia, the Vida's are not fond of the idea that you are half breed and they still cannot forgive the betrayal made by your mother several years ago."  
  
"Well, shit." Was all I could manage to say.  
  
"Are you coming or not?" Sarah stood before me.  
  
*  
  
Epione.  
  
Just how could I describe this cold-hearted bitch without gagging? She was beautiful in every way, shape and form. She was one of those types that could still look wonderful on her worst day. Her legs were slender as was her waist. Her hair was long and wavy past her shoulders. It shined like gold in the sun, she was one of the few who obtained the ability to walk both night and day without discomfort. Her voice was smooth as silk and her walk was the perfect mimic of a run way model. Her eyes were a hypnotic blue and constantly captured anyone who looked into them. Human or not, you were sucked into her abyss.  
  
Epione always wanted my father. Her brother, Siete, always wanted my mother. Both were used to getting what they wanted. So when my father and my mother were married. Epione and Siete hit the roof. Apparently, now this is based on word of mouth, Epione stirred up a curse that would forever haunt me. So far I've yet to figure what my curse is but I have a feeling that since the silver line and head Vida council have decided that I need to make my decision of what I am to be. That my curse will turn up soon.  
  
It occurred to me just as I was walking down the hall of the Vida councils secret layer, my heels tapping and echoing against the walls, that I didn't belong here. I couldn't kill my friends and family. I just couldn't thrust a stake into their black hearts. No. This was wrong. This was wrong in every possible way. Remembering the night my mother des in battle with Epione, I stopped in my tracks. Caryn urged me forward and I shook my head violently.  
  
Flashes of the nightmares I endured during childhood hit me like thunder bolts. They flashed so bright in my mind that my eye sight went out. I grabbed for the walls and cried out in alarm. I tried to calm my nerves by ignoring the deathly pain in my head. I tried to block out the painful memories of finding my mother dead and drained dry. I tried to push out Epione's face after she had tossed my mother aside like a rag doll. I screamed out when I felt the sting of Epione's touch against my skin, she was the only one who could make my skin feel as if it were on fire and melting from my skeleton.  
  
"Thalia! Thalia!" I heard Caryn's concerned voice.  
  
But it was too late, I was already sucked into the past. To a time when I was 6 years old and crying into the night.  
  
*  
  
12 years earlier.  
  
"I told you I didn't want a celebration Ephyra!" I heard my fathers voice boom from the next room, "It is not safe!"  
  
I heard my mother snort in disgust, "When will it EVER be SAFE Jager? I will NOT live my life in fear, and I will be damned if my daughter doesn't enjoy her birthday today. What has happen to you? You used to eb so compassionate. You used to FEEL. Lately you make me wonder if leaving my faith behind was such a good idea." I heard the slamming of a door and I ran out into the livingroom.  
  
"Daddy! Daddy!" I screamed out the open door, I saw him jump into his expensive Jaguar and speed off into the sunset. It was 3 hours before all my friends from school and family from both my mother and father's sides would come together -the one time out of the year that they wouldn't fight.  
  
"Honey come back inside, he just went out is all." My mother dragged me back into the house, wiping away tears. I knew he wouldn't back, not for my party anyhow. It was that day -the day he left my mother alone when she needed him most that bitter hate replaced the respectful love I once held for him.  
  
It was after my party, when the last guest was leaving that THEY came. Siete with all his debonair grace and chiseled good looks, and Epione in all her glory. My mother was in shock, she hadn't seen these two in years. My father wasn't there to protect her from whatever they had in store.  
  
"Don't worry pet. We're not here to hurt you." Siete calmed my mother.  
  
"Yet." Epione has sneered.  
  
"Baby go on to your room and play with all your new toys." My mother ushered me away.  
  
"Ah but not before I give her MY gift." Siete stopped me with a hand, "For Thalia." He had handed me a wrapped box, I took it with me to my room and tore it open.  
  
There lay a wonderful evening gown, much too large for me to wear at the mere age of six but beautiful yet still indeed. I was so transfixed in the gowns shimmery jade color that I hadn't heard my mother cry out. I hadn't heard Siete bellow in remorse and I hadn't heard the loud fight break out. But what I didn't see would haunt my dreams for all eternity. Epione has snapped my mother's neck when my mother refused to give up my father and Siete had banished his sister afterwards in anger. The two actually had agreed to no violence, but Epione was such a conniving bitch that she even lied to her own brother. Siete left without another word in fear that my father would be back and cause hell, but Epione had left only to return moments later. She drank my mother's blood, every last ounce and I watched terrified from my room. I ran to the box where the gown was and threw it out my window. When I turned around, Epione was waiting.  
  
*  
  
"Thalia!" I felt a slap across my face and realized that I was 17 again, I was about to be 18 and make the hugest decision of my life.  
  
I sat up quickly, "I shouldn't be here. This only proves it." I shook my head.  
  
Caryn looked confused, "What? Thalia what just happen? You were talking aloud in Latin. I didn't know you spoke your native tongue." She said worried, helping up from the floor.  
  
I looked at her wide eyed, "I don't." I whispered more terrified than ever.  
  
The curse had begun. 


End file.
